


The Wolf Within

by Vaax27



Series: Their History Is Our Legend [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Pre Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blood Brothers, Blood and Gore, Drug Use, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sibling Rivalry, Spoilers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaax27/pseuds/Vaax27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past and future of a Legionary. The Legion's story through his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cerberus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trystero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystero/gifts).



Three men stood at the bottom of a hill. They were bloodied, bruised, sweating, and covered in dirt. They panted, attempting to regain their breaths. Torn bodies and limbs littered the ground around them, lying in pools of their own blood. The men surveyed the war around them. They saw a woman looking like a war goddess in all her glory as she swung a machete to their left, and beheaded a Legionary. To their right, ranks of troopers fired their service rifles at a cowering group of Decani. Behind them a Contubernium of Legionaries, dressed in black instead of crimson, defended the men's backs from a couple of brave Centurions who fought back. They looked back to the hill and saw that Fate was awaiting them. A monster stood at the top; The Monster of the East. The Blade of the East. Cerberus. And thus he stood, arms folded before the Gates of Hell. A tide of Legionaries stood behind him, the Laurel Wreath adorning his head, claiming him as Caesar. And so the men trudged on, determined to meet the Fate that Mars had set for them.

* * *

Tiberius walked slowly up the hill, allowing his muscles to rest. Sweat mixed blood had begun to drip down his nose, falling in the dirt below. He stole a glance to his left and right. He saw that Vulpes and Incubus were as exhausted as he was. They panted like dogs, cursing as they made a grueling pace up the hill. Once they were halfway up, they all subconsciously agreed to stop. They took more glances at the others. Their legs felt full of lead, their heads filled with dreariness. Tiberius outstretched his gore covered Ripper, flipping the switch on so that it flicked little droplets of blood everywhere. It felt like a piece of his arm, another part of the limb. It felt natural to him. He was glad his arms weren't tired yet. He would still be able to swing _Heartless_. With that he took joy, and soon a grin broke out on his face. He looked to Vulpes and saw the same grin. He turned to Incubus and saw the bloodlust and glee in the other man's eyes. Incubus gave him a bleak thumbs-up, as he looked back to the monster awaiting them at the top of the hill.

 _"So, this is where it all ends, old friends. Brothers,"_ Tiberius said, following Incubus' gaze.

 _"And so it is,"_ Vulpes agreed, his eyes following the others.

Incubus gave a slight nod in agreement. He readied his own Ripper. So did Vulpes. They continued on their journey, enjoying each other's company for maybe the last time.

And so Gabriel, Azrael, and Remus continued onto their fate, not shying away from it even if it meant death. They went, fearless and full of courage. Thus the blood brothers stood against the Armies of Hell and the monster Cerberus, sacrificing themselves and sealing the entire Fate of the Mojave Wasteland as they charged head on to meet the Nightmare that awaited.


	2. Joshua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unfinished and will stay that way for a while. Sorry.

_**20 Years Before** _

Joshua Graham watched the villagers from a distance, as they began to set night torches and bring everyone into the safety of the small gate and walls that surrounded the village. He turned to his main Centurion, setting down the binoculars that he carried.

 _"Return to the camp and set everything in order,"_ Joshua began, _"We attack at midnight, when the blackness of night shadows us from sight. The element of surprise will be our greatest weapon. Prepare the Cohort. I want a Vexillarius at the front of each Contubernium. Make no mistake who and what we are."_

_"By your will, Legatus. True to Caesar."_

_"True to Caesar. Now go."_

The Centurion got up and ran to the camp, disappearing in the distance. Once Joshua was sure the Centurion was long gone, he pulled a small brown book from one of his many pockets. He opened it, thumbing to a certain page. Once he found the page he desired, Joshua quietly began to read out-loud.

" _By the rivers of Babylon, there we sat down, yea, we wept, when we remembered Zion. Remember, O Lord, The Children of Edom in the day of Jerusalem who said, "Raze it, raze it, even to the foundation." O daughter of Babylon, who art to be destroyed. How happy shall he be, that rewardeth thee as thou hast served us. Happy shall he be, that taketh and dasheth thy little ones against the stones._ "

He smiled grimly, returning the sacred book back to his pocket. He sat there for a while, pondering the words he had just read. _I don't enjoy killing, but when done righteously, it's just a chore, like any other._

Thus he thought, as he attempted to convince himself that the biggest lie he had ever told himself was true.

* * *

 


End file.
